


if i may just take your breath away

by candyhaunter (minipine)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Awkwardness, First Kiss, M/M, Sexual References, Teenagers, these tags are awful whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minipine/pseuds/candyhaunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It shouldn't have taken this long, but it was well worth the wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if i may just take your breath away

**Author's Note:**

> also crossposted on my [tumblr](http://thickthighsquad.tumblr.com/post/77218111098/if-i-may-just-take-your-breath-away)!  
> based on [this drawing](http://beroberos.tumblr.com/post/75834282649) because i got this idea stuck in my head, and in the end i just couldnt resist it any longer.  
> title is from [sweater weather](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GCdwKhTtNNw&feature=kp) by the neighbourhood.  
> enjoy!

They're sitting cross legged on Miles' bed, and although the room is silent, it's comfortable and easy and Miles can't really think of a better place to be. They're not even doing much; Kerry is smashing buttons on his DS as he plays some game Miles doesn't know the name of, leaning against Miles, and Miles is watching him, snorting whenever the character on the game Kerry's playing dies and full on laughing at him when Kerry snarks something back at him in response.

They've been sitting like this now for what feels like ages, but Miles loves it. Kerry's sitting closer than he used to, and Miles has his arm wound around Kerry's waist, holding him close. It's not even like the boyfriend title is  _that_ new to them, but in a way it really is. Or maybe it's just still taking Miles some time to get used to it-- he's not entirely sure. 

"Kerry?" Miles eventually says, after what might have been five minutes or half an hour of being lost in thought about the whole 'boyfriend' situation between them. "So, you know how we're dating now?"

When he looks at Kerry, the other boy is still looking at his DS, and it takes a few moments of frantic button clicking and screen tapping before he responds. "Yeah," Kerry eventually replies, snapping his DS shut and putting it to the side, turning to look up at Miles. "What about it?"

"Well," Miles starts, then shifts uncomfortably while he tries to think up the words he'd had sitting in his mind before he'd been put on the spot. "I mean- we can do stuff now, you know."

Kerry doesn't say anything for a moment, but his eyebrows knit together and he looks away from Miles for a moment, apparently mulling it over. "Okay," he finally says, drawing the word out. "I mean, we do stuff anyway, but thanks for the reminder."

Miles grits his teeth. "That's not what I  _meant_ ," he says, and if it sounds more annoyed than he anticipated, it's definitely not his fault. He just doesn't want to have to completely explain this, because he's already embarrassed enough and Kerry won't ever leave him alone if he starts to blush. "I mean, like, boyfriend stuff. With each other."

There's another pause before Kerry's eyebrows go up in surprise. "I, uh- I'm not sure if I'm ready for anything like that yet, Miles-"

Miles groans, covering his face with his hands as he starts talking over Kerry as loudly as he can. "Oh my god, I just want to kiss you, dumbass."

Kerry seems to realize at this point that, oh, yeah, he and Miles haven't even had their first kiss yet (well, not a  _proper_ one - nothing on the lips, just on the cheek), and when Miles feels the other boy tugging at his hands, pulling them away from his warm, undoubtedly red face, he lets Kerry tangle their fingers together and watches as he moves to sit cross-legged in front of Miles. They look at one another in silence for a few moments, and Kerry's eyes are warm as he watches Miles with a grin on his face, but it's spoiled when his grin turns more triumphant than fond. "You're  _blushing_ ," he says, and Miles groans again, pulling a face at the other boy as he chortles. 

He closes his eyes and lets Kerry laugh for a while, resigning himself to the fate of being blackmailed with this moment for the next five years or so, and he only opens his eyes again when Kerry's laughter has stopped. Kerry's gone back to looking fondly at him, and Miles can't help but roll his eyes again. 

"Seriously, man, are we going to kiss or not?"

"Can you not wait until I've finished admiring your face or whatever it is that they do in the movies to, I don’t know, set the scene or whatever," Kerry retorts, but he's still grinning. "So, how are we going to do this?"

"Uh," Miles says, and then shrugs. "I don't know. Just-- whatever works best?"

"Okay, sure," Kerry says, and they then proceed to stay in the same position for the next few seconds, waiting for the other boy to make the first move.

Miles is the first one to look away, shaking his head and laughing at the two of them. "We suck at this. Damn."

"Fuck, we totally do," Kerry agrees. "Alright, okay. Let's just-- do it at the same time or something, yeah? Like, move in at the same time."

Miles nods and positions himself in a way that's more comfortable. "Okay, let's do this."

"We're not about to go rob a bank or something, calm down with the pep talk," Kerry mutters, but Miles just hits his knee as best as he can while they're still holding hands and starts to lean in. Kerry seems to freeze up a little bit at this, but he recovers after a moment and begins to lean in himself, his eyes flickering from Miles' eyes to his lips and back again.

They end up pausing again a second later, and they're so close that Miles can feel Kerry exhaling against his mouth, can see how Kerry's eyelashes flutter against his flushing cheeks. He takes a moment to notice how Kerry's eyes are squeezed closed, and how sweaty their palms are, and just how generally _excited_ he feels to be kissing Kerry for the first time. So before his nerves can come back and make him lose his confidence, he squeezes Kerry's hand and leans in, pressing their lips together.

It isn't the best first kiss Miles has ever had, because their lips are kind of dry and chapped, and the angle isn't great because it's somehow managed to press their faces together in a weird sort of smoosh, but his stomach still does flips and Kerry relaxes against him, kissing him just that little bit harder, and in the end it all ends up being kind of really _awesome_. They stay like that for a few moments, with their hands still clasped and their knees brushing together, but in the end, the urge to breathe wins out over wanting to keep kissing Kerry, so Miles has to pull back.

He doesn't pull away much, just enough so that they're giving each another some kind of weird, accidental Eskimo kiss with the tips of their noses, and he watches breathlessly as Kerry finally opens his eyes, his cheeks flushed dark and pink. They watch each other for a few moments, Miles idly wondering if he should say something as time goes by, but before he manages to even open his mouth to say anything, Kerry bends forwards and presses his head against Miles' chest, hiding his face in his hands. Miles can't stop himself from laughing at this, moving one hand to Kerry's shoulder to hold him to his chest as he leans in to talk into Kerry's ear.

"Was it that bad? Are you traumatised? Do you need help?" Miles asks, just laughing harder when Kerry babbles something unintelligible at him, moving one hand from his own face to hit at Miles' shoulder. "Kerry, I need you to speak to me, man."

"Shut up, I hate you," Kerry finally mutters, mumbling it into Miles' shirt, and Miles just laughs again, pressing his cheek against the top of Kerry's head. He waits until he's until Kerry's stopped mumbling curses that are most likely directed at Miles and his laughter under his breath before he pulls Kerry's hands away from his cheeks, leaning in further until he can press a wet kiss against Kerry's cheek. Kerry makes a loud, sudden disgruntled noise and aims weak punches at Miles’ shoulder, complaining when he starts to laugh loudly again. "Fuck off, Miles, you dick!"

"I'm your boyfriend, I can smooch you all I want," Miles retorts, pressing another kiss to Kerry's heated cheek just to wind him up even more. And if Kerry takes him completely by surprise when he turns his head and pulls Miles in for another, proper kiss, neither of them say anything about it. It's definitely something that Miles could get used to.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! x  
> 


End file.
